A timeless enchanted adventure
by Dark and Chaotic
Summary: Sirius Black falls through the veil but instead of dying he is saved by no other but Nozdormu himself. What will happen when a new portal between those two worlds is open. How will Earth change Azeroth and will Azeroth be able to fight with the prejudice
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A not so Common Common

He was stunned. Then it was all a blur. He felt the ghostly touch of the curtains as he fell through the veil. This was the end and he knew it. He could not react as he was still under the effect of the spell. Suffocation. The world was cold and his vision turned black. All in the manner of a few milliseconds. Then he felt it. The presence. The power. The incredible infinite power. It drew him in to its source. He felt the curiousity, the worry, the inquiry. Then ... then he heard the loud booming voice... from within.

'_What is this? A mere mortal human? But what is this poor childe doing here, among the weaves of time? This does not bode well for the unattuned. I will take you to safety childe, even if this is not your own world...'_

The next thing Sirius knew was the curious gaze of a small child with brilliant platinum hair tied in two twin buns. Her vivid green eyes reminded him of Lily and of Harry...where was he?

'Hi! Im Chromie! Who're you?'

She was holding a staff... that was glowing, and was twice as big as the girl.

Sirius blinked a few times and looked about. Where the bloody hell was he? And what the hell is...

'Merlin's beard!'he gasped and he pulled back in fright. DRAGONS! EVERYWHERE!

His frightened and awe-struck gaze watched as the strange creatures of sand passed by, almost like separate moments of the whole action were shown. He had never seen such dragons, such creatures before. He was in a vast cavern with many, many corridors and halls. He seemed to be in the biggest cavity of his vast underground system. Was it even underground? At some places, instead of walls, there were open spaces, as if the stary sky itself had come down from the heavens. Almost like the ceiling at the Great hall. Only it was so much closer, so much real and vivid...

'Hello? Mister? You spaced out.'

Sirius looked at the little girl again. Her vivid green eyes were giving him a curious, stern look.

'Oh, hi.' he said faintly, still marginally overwhelmed by his surroundings. There was even this huge golden sandglass guarded by a phantom golden-bronze sand dragon.

'Wha-...what is this place?' he asked and finally stood up.

'This is the Caverns of Time.'

'Caverns of time?'Sirius repeated increduously. If only Moony could see him now! And when he thought about his long dead friend, his heart clenched. Oh Harry... a hurt expression appeared on his face.

'Is it very far from London? How can I get back? I must return to my Godson! He is in danger...little girl, what are YOU doing here? Isn't it dangerous for you here? I should bring you back to your...YEOUCH!"

Chromie started bonking him and poking him with her staff. And damn did she knew how to wield it!

'Hey! Haven't you seen gnomes before? Hey! Aren't you the human that Nozdormu brought? Master Nozdormu tends to bring back temporal strays... what was your name again?'

'Sirius, Sirius Black.' he answered, his brain wondering why the little girl reffered to herself as a gnome.

'Where are you from, Sirius?'

'United Kingdom.'

'Hmm... that must be in the far future or something. Never heard of it. Is it in Kalimdor or in Azeroth?'

'Uh... British islands...Europe?'

Chromie tapped her cheek.

'You have me here, Sirius. And I'm supposed to be one of the more knowledgeable ones. Well, this means we have to wait for Master Nozdormu to turn up again and see what he can do for you. Don't worry, he'll probably bring you back to the time period you came from. But sometimes it takes ages to find the time you come from.'

There was silence.

'So, I might be stuck here for the rest of my life? Another prison...'he sighed, depressed, with a dark shadow across his handsome face.

'Prison? Nonsense! You're free to roam the world. But be careful, you might get killed. Some arent as lucky with that experience though.' she said as she thought about her time in Andorhal.

Chromie took out a small pocket watch from one of the many hidden pockets in her robe and gave it a thorough look.

'Hmm, seems like the heroes in the Culling of Stratholme period are due to return. Any moment now. You should move to my side, you don't want to get stomped. They're an entire group of Tauren druids. Haven't seen such a group in a while, you know.'

Sirius moved to the side to see a group of five people, 2 women and 3 men appear as if out of nowhere before him. Suddenly their human appearance wavered and in their place stood 5 enormous Minutaur-like creatures, all more than twice as tall as him. He was pretty sure they dwarfed Hagrid as well.

'Haven't seen Tauren either, eh? I just wonder in what kind of time period you lived in. Next thing I find out is that you don't know what orcs 'll make my day.' Chromie giggled.

'Orcs?'

'Oh, please!' she hunched over with giggles.'Anyways, your accent is all weird. Never heard it before.'

Sirius shrugged. All he wanted was to go back to his godson, Harry, and make sure he was fine. He would never forgive himself if something happened to him...

'Hey! Are you from another world or something? You are really strange for a human, you know.'

_**A/N: And this is the first chapter of my newest story endeavor. I'm a big fan of cross-overs since you never know how some characters would react to others. Please read and Review. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Getting by

'A human from another world, how peculiar.' Stated the tall, BLUE woman, with glowing silvery eyes, hooves and horns.'Hello there, strange traveller, I am a Custodian of Time. I see that Mistress Chronormu got to you before me.'

She was wearing a white silvery robe that made him wonder whether it was made of moonlight or not, that was how pure the color was.

'Well then, Outlander Sirius Black, let me show you about the Caverns of Time. Try to keep up.We do not know if the Caverns of Time have always been accessible to mortals. Truly, it is impossible to tell as the Timeless One is in perpetual motion, changing our timeways as he sees fit. What you see now may very well not exist tomorrow. You may wake up yesterday and have no memory of this place.'

Sirius' eyebrows shot up as he listened to the woman, albeit walking with a fast pace, trying to keep up with her long stride.

'It is strange, I know... Most mortals cannot actually comprehend what they see here, as often, what they see is not anchored within their own perception of reality. There are only two truths to be found here: First, that time is chaotic, always in flux, and completely malleable and second, perception does not dictate reality. As custodians of time we watch over and care for Nozdormu's realm. The master is away at the moment, which means that attempts are being made to dramatically alter time. The master never meddles in the affairs of mortals but instead corrects the alterations made to time by others. He is reactionary in this regard.'

She kept walking, showing him about the vast main chamber of the Caverns of Time.

'For normal maintenance of time, the Keepers of Time are sufficient caretakers. We are able to deal with most ordinary disturbances. I speak of little things such as rogue mages changing something in the past to elevate their status or wealth in the present.These tunnels that you see are called timeways. They are infinite in number. The ones that currently exist in your reality are what the master has deemed as "trouble spots". These trouble spots may differ completely in theme but they always share a cause. That is, their existence is a result of the same temporal disturbance.'

She stopped before one such entrance, that gradually appeared to have grown into a forest region right out of the sandy rocks of the cavern.

'This timeway is in great disarray! We have agents inside right now attempting to restore order. What little information I have indicates that Thrall's freedom is in jeopardy. A malevolent organization known as the Infinite Dragonflight is trying to prevent his escape. I fear without outside assistance, all will be lost.'

She moved on.

'We have very little information on this timeway.Sa'at has been dispatched and is currently inside. The data we have gathered from his corresponence is that the Infinity Dragonflight are once again attempting to alter time. Could it be that the opening of the Dark Portal is being targeted for sabotage? Let us hope not...'

Sirius noticed how she spoke of places and people of which he had no idea. He guessed that indeed he was now in a completely different world, even if the sheer idea seemed unreal to him. He hoped that this Nozdormu person, the presence he had felt, would return and set him straight , back on his own world.

'This timeway collapsed and reformed. The result was Stratholme of yore. What could possibly be happening inside? The timeways are currently ranked in order from lest catastrophic to most catastrophic. Note that they are all classified as catastrophic, meaning that any single one of these timeways collapsing would mean that your world would end. We only classify them in such a way so that the heroes and adventurers that are sent here know which timeway best suits their abilities.'

The man shuddered at the eery feeling he had from the place. This was the place that less than half an hour ago he woke up. He wondered if such structures worked in his own world, and a chill ran down his spine at the thought of how carelessly wizards and witches were abusing time and space.

'Finally, this is the timeway leading to the events at Mount Hyjal. All we know of this timeway is that it leads to Mount Hyjal. The Infinite Dragonflight have gone to great lengths to prevent our involvement. We know next to nothing, mortal. Soridormi is currently attempting to break through the timeway's defenses but has thus far been unsuccessful.'

She then lead him towards the small tavern building where Chromie had left him.

'Our time has run out, Outlander. I wish you good luck, Sirius Black, if such a thing even existed.'

With that she left a much confused Sirius, who soon enough seated himself at one of the tables.

'Welcome to the Tavern of Time, friend. You look like you could use a drink.' the tavern keeper, who Sirius later learned his name was Alexston Chrome, smiled warmly at him.

'Yeah, I guess I can use one, but...'

'Don't worry yourself about money, friend. You are one of the Displaced, aren't you?' Alexston placed a glass before him and filled it with the contents of a skin of dwarven stout.'It's strong but it'll do it's job.'

And with that the two exchanged stories.

'So, what about you? How did you end up here, anyways?'Sirius asked after he told Chrome his story.

'I used to be one of the more promising mages of Kirin Tor, until I got into my head to deal with temporal magic.


End file.
